Sacred Fate
by Casey Anastasia Lee
Summary: A fateful encounter at a festival in her new town, a young woman from over seas discovers an old family secret as well as meet a new friend. Her new friend a young priestess with raven hair from a local shrine helps her unravel the hidden past, by bringing her home to go through the temple scroll collection. The two find the scroll they were looking for, only for it to bring them b


The air is hot as the sun shines brightly through the white clouds, as they freely float along the light breeze. A tall young woman in denim cut-offs and a light yukata style top white with blue flowers. She fixes some of her long oaken hair behind her right ear and looked rather frustrated. The airport was crowded and confusing enough as is, but the streets outside were even worse. "What did you get yourself into Hitomi?" She questions herself aloud remembering that her father did warn her, that she'd be moving into her new home during a huge local festival. Hitomi sighed acknowledging to herself her dad was right, she should have chosen a different week to move. Her new place was from what she understood and remembered was somewhere near the center of town and a little south. But with how busy the streets are with the festivities, no taxi will get Hitomi there faster then she can travel on foot. Time passes as she walks past hundreds of food stands, games, and various types of people enjoying their time. As she followed the directions home, Hitomi reflected on her reason for moving to this particular part of Japan in the first place.

Growing up in America with just her father, was the only life Hitomi knew. She knew nothing of her mother her entire life. That is until her father woke her up at midnight of all things, and requested they have a serious talk. Half asleep but extremely worried, Hitomi listened to her father as he proceeded tell her how he met her mother at a festival. He told her everything he could, it was a fast romance that bloomed into love and before anyone realized Hitomi was born. She knew this is where things take a dark turn, as he father then told her of the night his heart was forever broken. How her father had woken to check on them, only to find his love holding young Hitomi while crying vermillion tears. Her mother was saying good bye to her and her father, and begging for forgiveness. Her mother had to 'go' and would never be able to come back to them ever again. She then left them two large crimson feathers, and said to ever see her again to bring the feathers to a sacred shrine and place them inside a certain scroll. After she had left, her father had moved them back to America cause he didn't understand and was wracked with grief from his love leaving him and their daughter. Hitomi's father had told her what he could and said he was never certain what her mother meant. But Hitomi had to know that along with the feathers, her mother made her father promise not to tell her till she was eighteen.

Hitomi frowned hard being very annoyed. "Yet here I am relocating all the way around the world, after my twentieth birthday!" She yelled in frustration, realizing that she missed an important street to turn down. She turns around hard and fast slamming right into a young man a traditional red outfit and a baseball hat and white hair. Both of them fall back onto the hard ground. Hitomi groans rubbing her rear end as she slowly gets up. "WHAT THE HELL?! Watch where you're going damnit!" The young man mutters as he quietly curses, noticing he had dropped a dessert he was carrying. He gets confrontational with Hitomi. "AHH!!! Stupid girl!! You made me drop Kagome's cheesecake!" The young man began to scratch his head and hold some of his hair. "She's going to kill me..." Feeling bad Hitomi apologizes. He then regains composure adjusts his hat. "What's you're name anyway?" He locks eyes with hers waiting for an answer. She notices he has very intense golden eyes compared to her azure eyes. "I said I'm sorry and why do I have to even tell you my name?!" He grabs her by the wrist and starts pulling her along. "Cause you're coming with me to explain to Kagome why she doesn't get to eat cheesecake from that weird shop called a cafe she likes so much." Hitomi angry and confused protests and struggles to break free. She manages to scratch him, causing him to let her go. The man holds his wrist where Hitomi actually drew blood. He looks a little shocked as he tilts his head while looking at her. "How'd you do that?" Hitomi just steps back from him. "I just scratched you, nothing special. But look, I need to find my way to my new home and a bunch of shit to deal with. So unless you can get me there no problem just-" He scoffed and just tossed her up onto his shoulder, and took off before she knew better. Hitomi began to shriek as this guy just kidnapped her. She couldn't tell where they where going with how fast he was going. Everything just looked like a blur to her. Until suddenly he stopped and dropped her in the ground. Her butt does not feel well now for certain, after all falling flat on her ass twice she began to think she might not walk right for a few days. "INUYASHA!!!" A stern upset young woman's voice called out to the young man. His eyes grew wide with fear, as this woman was standing only thirty feet away wearing a shrine maiden outfit holding a broom. "What took you so long, and where's my slice of cheesecake you were supposed to go get?! You've been gone for over an hour, show up without any cheesecake, and apparently had kidnapped someone?!" She said all the while chastising Inuyasha and walking right up to us. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!!"

/~I appreciate any notes or comments or if you just want to say hi, Hi! I'm new to writing fan fiction online for others, but I'd really like to see a good Inuyasha adventure! I'll try to post once a week. I'll keep you updated! Also to clarify the main character is not in love with Inuyasha himself. /


End file.
